


Change of View

by MissMoMo1990



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMoMo1990/pseuds/MissMoMo1990
Summary: A TCEST-uous continuation to Point of View.





	1. Nervous

If Master Splinter hadn't woken us, I think we would have spent the entire night sleeping side-by-side in the dojo. I still feel sore and exhausted. It's only by Sensei's prodding that I make it to my feet. Raph isn't too happy about having to move either, but he doesn't argue the order to go clean up and then head to bed.  
  
I'm all too aware of the loss of heat I've suffered since separating from Raph. It's discomforting. Almost as discomforting as this silence that's fallen between us on our walk to the bathroom.  
  
I glance over at Raph and catch him looking at me. My head turns away so fast my neck cricks and I have to bite back a curse of pain.  
  
I don't understand why his gaze is making me nervous.  
  
Maybe because I'm afraid that we're at risk to go right back to behaving the way we always have now that we've left the dojo. One wrong move, one poorly chosen word and all the progress our relationship made tonight will be completely lost.  
  
Maybe Raph is thinking the exact same thing. Maybe he's watching me because he expects me to be the one who ruins everything.  
  
I can't let that happen. I can't break the fragile hold I have on him. If I do, I doubt I'll ever get him back and I…  
  
…I need him.  
  
Every inch of my body is aching as I start peeling off my dirty gear. By the time I reach my belt, my face has heated over with embarrassment and it's then that I realize that Raph has been stealing glances at me the entire time I've been undressing. Why that would suddenly make feel so self-conscious, I don't know. It's nothing new. I've been bathing with my brothers since we were little. And you could hardly call our gear clothing.  
  
Yet the idea of getting into the shower with Raph right now has got my heart pounding….


	2. Sloth

Shit….

….feels like I just closed my eyes and already someone's shaking me awake….

…go away…I just wanna sleep…

…ugh…

After about a minute, I realize it's Master Splinter rattling me. Another minute and I figure out that I'm in the dojo, not in my room. Then by minute three I notice Leo's wrapped around my left side like a sloth clinging to a tree limb.

Which is weird 'cause the way I remember it, Leo fell asleep with just his head on my shoulder. When did he leech on to me like this?

Splinter keeps telling us that we need to go shower then get to our own rooms. I'd get up and go do what he says, but every time he insists we move, Leo holds on a little tighter and buries his face into my neck. He keeps muttering and I can't hear a damn word he's saying until he turns his head enough to unblock his mouth.

_…Raph is mine..._

I must still be sleeping. Why the hell would Leo say something like that?

Alright, alright, Sensei. I'm getting up. Sheesh.

Fuuuuuck. There ain't an inch of me that don't hurt. I'll be lucky if I make it to the bathroom let alone my bed.

Leo's barely limping along, too. I'd ask him how he's feeling, but all those bruises and that grimace on his face should make the answer pretty obvious. Besides, he doesn't look like he's got the energy for talking.

Hell, I ain't so sure I do either. I ain't gonna linger in the shower too long. I need some sleep.

But damn that hot water feels good.

Loosens up the muscles. Eases some of the ache. Helps the mind think.

…Raph is mine…

…what did Leo mean by that?


End file.
